whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Element
Mister Element was a loser who got the bright idea to go on a crime wave in Central City, home of Barry Allen, the Flash. He used a gun that could create different trans-mutative effects out of thin air. History Mr. Element Albert Desmond was the director of the Central City Police Department's Forensics lab, he worked with Barry Allen often but the two never got along. Swearing revenge on Allen for stealing his office stationary, Desmond went on a rampage that culminated in his discovery of the Sorcerer's Stone, a cheap prop used by a fortune teller at the local carnival. Believing the stone gave him magical powers that protected him from bodily harm, Desmond threw himself off a cliff--and barely survived. After years of recovery, he believed the next logical step would be to don body armour, a fancy gas mask, and invent some gun with a long name to get revenge on Barry Allen, whom he blamed for everything. One night, he decided to break into Barry's home and beat him with a baseball bat while he slept. Unfortunately, when the newly dubbed 'Mister Element' tried to break into Barry's house, he set off a burglar alarm and was arrested by the Central City Police. Unmasked and thrown into jail, Desmond swore revenge. The next time, he spent all of his money hiring someone to disconnect Barry's alarm system while he slept and then broke into his home. He beat the man in bed senseless before he realized he was in the wrong house. Then, that man's alarms went off, and Desmond was dragged back to jail...again. He took to robbing ladies' hat stores to gain the attention of the Flash, but it was only after five robberies that Allen responded to the scene as the Flash. Mr. Element hoped to gain some fame by killing the Flash, and he tried to do so with his 'Element Gun', which projected a dazzling 3-D, state-of-the-art, holographic, chemistry chart of the elements of science. With this, Mr. Element hoped to bore Flash to death. While the chart succeeded in causing Flash to fall asleep reading it, Mr. Element was arrested by the police before he could kill the crimefighter. Desperate, he glumly waited until he got out of jail again, then went straight, going to a nearby science lab to display his gun and ask them to accept it as an invention. Unfortunately for Mr. Element, the scientists reading the chart dozed off and fell face-forward on their lab tables, breaking their noses. Enraged, Mr. Element stormed out and redesigned his element gun so it could create excellent lighting effects out of thin air. The next time, he threatened the police department with his gun, convincing them it was loaded with real bullets, then aimed the gun at Flash as he arrived on the scene. The gun malfunctioned at the last minute, however, causing Mr. Element to be thrown into jail again. However, he soon broke out and perfected his gun, before trying it on the Flash. The gun released a massive fireworks show, complete with sprinkles, polka-dots and smiley faces. While Central City watched and enjoyed the fireworks, Flash pummeled Mr. Element with his fists at lightning speed. Mr. Element broke out of jail again, sold his gun for a harmless toy replica to threaten people with, then tried hanging out with the Central City Rogues before they kicked him out for being such a loser. He then joined the first Injustice League, hoping for some acceptance. Injustice League and BZZZTT The first Injustice League was one of those mind-swappy deals. An alien teamed up Mr. Element with a handful of other villains, and they switched minds with the regular League for like a day or two. While in their new guises, they learned and laughed at each others' new secret identities. Mr. Element was puzzled to find what appeared to be Barry Allen's face under Flash's mask and wondered why Flash had disguised himself as Allen. Then, suddenly, Green Lantern pulled some magical strings that made everything better, and everybody forgot about the whole thing. Then, both heroes and villains laughed it off and went out for pizza. Mr. Element tried to shoot it out with the security guards of a Central City Bank sometime later, and his gun emitted 'BZZZTT' sounds which scared the bank staff into turning over their money and the guards into throwing away their guns. Elated he had finally done something right, Mr. Element went from city to city, scaring everyone with his 'BZZZTT' noises. The one exception was when he tried to scare the Joker in Gotham City with his 'BZZZTT' and the anarchist remained unimpressed. He then tried to use Mr. Element to sharpen his pencil, but Mr. Element beat a hasty retreat. Doctor Alchemy A year later, Mr. Element threw away his own costume and used surgery to remove the permanent gas mask he had installed into his face. He then decided people would take him more seriously if he dressed in a blue fishnet shirt and a yellow hood with a giant 'A', since this was the new costume he had stolen from the Kiddies Costume display at Toys 'R Us. Since he had failed to scare the Joker with his 'BZZZTT' noise, he also threw away his gun and spent most of his time drinking at local bars, partying, and drinking even more, and drinking yet more while he puzzles over failed romance novels that never made it to the market in crumbling old castles, which he uses for hideouts. Recent Adventures Doctor Alchemy recently took his 'Sorcerer's Stone' to a Magic store to be appraised. He seemed flabbergasted to discover it was really a cardboard prop that comes with a Do-it-yourself kit on how to carry out fortune-telling carnival scams. Category:Males Category:People Category:UnDC Category:Flash stuff